custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:TKA Comics
Guests If you want a character of yours to star in one of the comics, use this form here, or put the image here with a discription of personality. Note: please enter one character at a time. You can only submit another once the preceding character has at least one appearance in a comic. I will decide if the character is a permanent guest star. ---- *Character name: *Species: *Body: *Colors: *Kanohi (optional): *Element/powers: *Weapons (optional): *Eye color: *Feet (toa and makuta only): *Personality: ---- images here: User Guests If YOU want to guest star in my comics as yourself, use this form or put a picture with personality and/or things you would like to say or do. Note: If anything you would want to or say is considered inappropriate by me (TKA), then it will not be done in the comics or the submission will be forfeited. ---- images here: --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 23:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Done Archlord Guest :Okay, I accept! *Username:ArchlordZerato-Player812 (Archlord for short) *Species: Toa *Body: Tall, thin legs and arms, buff at chest *Colors: Blue, gold *Kanohi (optional): Golden Hau *Element/powers (optional): Lightnig *Weapons (optional): two Bordakh staffs *Eye color: blue *Feet (toa and makuta only): blue Mata *Personality/quotes: funny, intelligent, kind QUOTE:"How am I supposed to know?" [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 03:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Techna Guest *Username:Skullheadsolder *Character name:Techna *Species:Toa *Body:silver piraka body with aromor peices attached to cover chest(also silver), buff fore arms(which are green), upper arm has small engines and silver armor covering the rest *Colors:silver, and green *Kanohi (optional):lewas'(phantoka) kanohi with purple hair. *Element/powers:can control all mechanised equipment and can fly *Weapons (optional):protosteel sword(like the toa Ignika's), and cordak blaster *Eye color:yellow *Feet (toa and makuta only):dark green rahkshi feet *Personality:calm minded as a water toa but as aggressive as a toa of fire Shadow Guest * Username:Vizserk * Character name:Shadow * Species:Other * Body:Black color body with black color armor. His legs and arms are black in color with silver armor on upper and lower arms and legs. He has a tail, that is one of Keerakh's (Vahki) blades. * Colors:Black and silver * Kanohi (optional):None. His head has twin horns on it. * Element/powers:Shapeshifting and stealth. * Weapons (optional):Jaller's (Mahri) sword * Eye color:Dark green * Feet (toa and makuta only):Hydraxon's shoulder armor * Personality:Easily annoyed, hates makuta. Doesn't talk much, if he can help it. (See article for more info) Contact me if you need even more information. Master of mind Guest *Username:Master Gresh 23:03, 3 March 2009 (UTC) *Species:Matoran *Body:small and Short arms and long legs *Colors:Brown *Kanohi (optional):Komau *Element/powers (optional):Rock *Weapons (optional):Whip *Eye color:Green *Feet (toa and makuta only):Toa *Personality/quotes: Quote:''Food pleez..... Those Have Peanuts in them How Dare You(Bang)!!!!!!! I'am Nice,cool,Like hanging out with toa and Hot headed. Vultrakx Guest * Username:Skullheadsoldier * Character name:Voltrakx * Species:Toa * Body:Silver inika body armor, white main body and upper arms and white legs, grey lower arms * Colors:white, light blue,and grey * Kanohi (optional):Nuparu's(mahri) mask minus the hoses * Element/powers:ice, wind, and gems * Weapons (optional):upper half of Brutaka's sword with curved bottom and saw attached to side of sword, round shield, bow(like a bow and arrow) slung on back * Eye color:yellowish green * Feet (toa and makuta only):Hydraxon's upper arm armor * Personality:Has a strong sense in honor, fallows Vavorkx without any doubt in his mind, hates makuta especially Demar (for more information look at his article) bionicleude guest Username: *Species:Toa *Body:Silver nuva body armor, green main body and upper arms and green legs, black lower arms *Colors:green,black ,and grey *Kanohi (optional):green kakama(mata) *Element/powers:plant life *Weapons (optional):black sword *Eye color:dark red *Feet (toa and makuta only):mata feet *Personality/quotes: trys to bully around people but fails at it *Quote:"or else my gang's going to get you" collector1 guest Username:collector1 *Species:Matoran *Kanohi:A Great Kanohi Komau *Element:Air *Weapons:a Fire Greatsword *Eye color:orange *Feet:mata feet *Personality:A leader who wants action and leads by force instead of example. *Quote:"...then there's that time I penetrated a Makuta. I call that story, "The Time I Penetrated A Makuta."